beneath the moonlight
by Big boss's perfect clone
Summary: whane sakura walks throught the forest at midnight, who else shoul she find but naruto? slightly fluffy narusaku oneshot. edited so its easier to read and spreads out better.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura walked through the forest, looking at her surroundings. The moon was full at this point, as the white light glinted lightly off the nearby lake. The leaves rustled slightly nearby, causing her to stop suddenly.

'_What now, more rogue ninja? It never ends...' _Sakura thought to herself, frowning lightly at being interrupted on her walk.

She looked carefully around the tree she'd heard the noise come from, surprised at what she saw. She looked quietly at Naruto, sat hunched by the side of the tree, a solemn look on his face. He was staring up at the moonlight, sorrow in his eyes as a small tear lid down his cheek.

'_What's he doing out here right now, at this time of night? God, he can be so annoying.'_ Sakura thought to herself but her expression lightened when she saw how sad he was right now. She was about to speak when she heard him whispering to himself, she stopped and began listening intently.

"why do I even bother here? There's no way she'd be interested in me. She doesn't even like me. She's only interested in that bastard Sasuke, I can't believe I've had this crush on her for so long. Maybe I should just give up…"

Sakura's eyes widened at this, having had no idea he felt this way.

'_What is he talking about? Of course I like him, but I guess it just doesn't show under all the insults…_'

Sakura suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt, and then remembered what Naruto just said. _She's only interested in that bastard Sasuke. I can't believe I've had this crush on her for so long...' _the impact of these words suddenly came crashing down on Sakura. Crush on her? She had no idea that he felt that way about her. 

_Maybe if I paid more attention to him I would've seen it._ Sure, she liked Sasuke, but truth be told her interest in him had started to fade, seeing as he paid no attention to her and how cold he was to everyone. Naruto on the other hand, was always nice to her no matter how much she insulted him or how mean she was to him, always acting like a true friend in spite of everything that happened. Sakura walked toward him slowly, as the tears started flowing slowly down his face and onto the ground. Naruto looked up at her, a pained expression on his face, his eyes slightly red from the tears. "Sakura, you didn't hear what I said, did you?" he asked quietly, looking down again when she nodded meekly.

"well, now you know." Naruto spoke in a barely audible whisper, half expecting Sakura to start yelling, half expecting her to just storm off. He was therefore surprised when she sat down next to him, and lightly took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"Naruto, you can be such an idiot sometimes. I do like you, and it's not _always_ Sasuke I'm looking at."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this, before a small smile crossed his face. Sakura looked at him reassuringly, a smile on her face as they looked into each others eyes.

"you know, your really beautiful Sakura." Naruto said just loud enough for her to hear. Sakura blushed lightly at this, as she rested her head on his shoulder. at that moment she looked up into his icy blue eyes, and as he smiled softly while looking into her emerald eyes, as he brushed a stray lock of pink hair from her face, they found themselves inching closer to each other, until their lips met in a tender kiss, his lightly chapped from the cold pressed gently but firmly against her soft pink ones. After a few seconds, when they separated, Naruto finally spoke in a hushed voice,

"I love you Sakura, and I know I always will." They both held each other gently, before the night overtook them and they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's eyes opened slightly, looking through up at the clear blue sky. '_Damnit, must've been a dream'._ Just then, he opened his eyes fully, and looked down to see Sakura still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He grinned lightly before placing a light kiss on her forehead, and held her a little bit closer to him, happy when she held him tighter as well. As he closed his eyes, just before he fell asleep, he uttered quietly so that only she would hear him. "I love you Sakura, and i always will." and just then, he could have sworn he heard her say the same.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

well, that's my first Naruto and narusaku story I've ever written. Sorry if they seemed out of character at all, but I've only really seen 13 episodes, and it is just a oneoff oneshot. If you enjoyed it, please review. For this story, I'll leave you a personalised response, as I was in an especially good mood when I wrote this. Well, hope you enjoyed. Jack finney out!


End file.
